Partito dell'Unità Popolare
Green-Blue|political_position = Centrist|party_leader = Party Chair Rania Samara Deputy Chair'' Tiziana Sarti '''National Spokesperson: Enrico Amato Political Director: Velia Arena|leader_of_camera_dei_deputati_faction = Chiarina Pozzi|leader_of_senate_faction = Tino Bertolini|seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |governorships = |cabinet_positions = |youth_wing_(nationwide) = Gioventù Unite|student_wing = Studenti Uniti|website = www.istalianiinsieme.ist}}The Partito dell'Unità Populare (PUP) is a centrist political party in Istalia. The party was founded by 4000 delegates in Romula in May 4368. Party History Beginnings The Partito Democratico dei Popoli Uniti was founded in Romula in May of 4368. The party's first meeting was made up of exactly four thousand centrist lawyers, public policy scientists, and academics from around the country. The four thousand convened several committees which went about approving a party constitution, ideological platform, and fundraising infrastructure. The party constitution drafters were very rudimentary in their approach. For example, in the electing of leaders section, they wrote that 4000 delegates, 800 from each region, would select the General Secretary at his convention, and that after that, the General Secretary could form the party bureaucracy has they saw fit. This system was used by Tino Bertolini in the early beginnings of the party. First Leadership Convention Later in the year, in June of 4368, the four thousand delegates convened to election the first general secretary in party history. There were three main candidates: Rania Samara, a civil rights lawyer from Silicia; Chiarina Pozzi, a prosecutor from Padagna; and Tino Bertolini, a public policy director from Romula. Pozzi was a clear frontrunner at the beginning of the convention, with many expecting her to garner the 50% majority needed to become the general secretary on the first ballot of voting. However, on the first ballot, Pozzi won only 40% of delegates, with 35% going to Samara and 25% going to Bertolini. The numbers fluctuated around those figures for two weeks of voting, until Pozzi and Samara agreed to drop out of the race and endorse Tino Bertolini, who became the first General Secretary of the PDU. The Bertolini Years In a move of party unity, Bertolini placed both the liberal Pozzi and the centrist Samara in party leadership positions, with Pozzi as Party Committee Chair and Samara and Party President and Vice Chair. Afterwards, Bertolini made it clear that putting Pozzi in such a senior position was not a move towards the left, rather, he indicated the the party would being moving towards the right. Later, Bertolini would join the then DPU into the Insieme per Istalia coalition. Midway through his term, Bertolini announced the party would change names from the Partito Democratico dei Popoli Uniti to the Partito dell'Unità Populare to condense the name. Confidence Crisis A year after Bertolini's election, questions arose surrounding his leadership. Bertolini, who had touted his centre-left credentials as a compromise between Pozzi and Samara, was acting in an increasingly conservative manner, opposing the l.p.l. in multiple matters. He also left millions in funds unspent. Disappointed with his leadership, Pozzi and Samara called a Confidence Committee of 11 members to question Bertolini. After the questioning session, The committee voted 6-5 to send Bertolini before the party committee for a vote of no confidence, with Pozzi voting for sending and Samara voting against. During the session, however, Bertolini won the no confidence vote by a stunning margin, which he attributed to Samara's support of him. The Election of 4372 Thanks to the support of Samara, Bertolini was able to remain in the position of Party General Secretary, and kicked off an election campaign, making several appearances with Samara, who had switched roles with Chiarina Pozzi. However, to appear as a fair leader, Bertolini sat out the vicious primary campaign for presidential nominee, which saw Samara and Pozzi singing insults at each other. Eventually, Samara won the primary and went on the general, where she gained 12% of votes, but failed to advance to the final round. The party gained 57 seats in the chamber of deputies and 10 seats in the Senate. After the election, Bertolini announced that he would endorse Samara for party general secretary, and would make Pozzi the party leader in the Chamber. Ideology At its founded, the party was described as a centre-left party, but since Bertolini was elected, the party has drifted more towards the centre. Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia